


I Have Not Read The Terms & Conditions

by Everyday_Im_Preaching



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bite marks, Biting, Breeding, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Jack Is Forced To Go Into Heat, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, Omega!Jack, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Delay/Denial Due To Biology, Poor Listening, Unexpected Visitors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 19:33:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11259504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everyday_Im_Preaching/pseuds/Everyday_Im_Preaching
Summary: Jack didn't care whether or not he was fertile--but his doctor? Well his doctor did. And that was why he laying in his pre-made nest, clenching at the sheets and cursing the very day he presented as an omega.





	I Have Not Read The Terms & Conditions

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Nice to see everyone again! Yep, you guessed it. Another heat fic. 
> 
> If you've got the time, I'd love to hear from you in the comments below!
> 
> Edit: This was written really, really late and I was really, really tired when I wrote it. So I'm still cleaning it up! Apparently ;3; no betas, as per usual!

Jack pounded his fist into the duvet, gritting his teeth sharply as a wave of heat washed over him. It sunk deep into his muscle and bone, driving dagger-like pain into his joints and beneath his skin. His doctor had suggested that he take a year off of his heat suppressants to make sure that his body was producing properly, and that he was still fertile—and by _suggested,_ Jack meant that his doctor had brought in a court order when Jack had refused to get rid of the suppressants willingly.

Of all the things that Jack hated about his heat, it was the temporary loss of sanity. The need to be fucked would course through his veins, consuming his focus and licking through him like a flame. It was almost worse than the pain that accompanied it. _Almost._ Jack never understood the pain—his body was actively punishing itself for not seeking out a mate whilst crippling it so it couldn't _._ It was inane on the basest level of biology.

“When I can fucking think again, I'm going to kill my doctor. And the judge that signed that order.” Jack snarled, kicking at the blankets that were wrapped into a neat, sweaty ball beneath him. His concentration briefly broke, and he managed to draw shaky fingers down the edge of a particularly dark piece of cloth. He let out a whimper as the smell of it reached him, and the thought of _Chase_ dominated his mind. The immortal wasn't an alpha, but Jack would take anything, _anything_ at this point.

Jack's hand wandered between his thighs, cupping his cock and stroking it lightly. Jack let out a pathetic mewl, body shaking. He could feel every callous on his hand in extreme detail, sliding over the sensitive skin. It felt _amazing_ in comparison to the lack of contact before. _Chase's hand would be so smooth in comparison._ Jack thought, tongue poking out to lap at the sweat that had gathered on his top lip. And they way that the immortal could shove Jack down, Chase's ability to take him without conviction. Jack groaned and shot out a hand to grasp at the piece of cloth he hand managed to steal—his hand wandered over the pile around him, but Jack couldn't find that single _piece._ He let out a frustrated sob, slamming his fist against the bed.

“I was wondering why you'd made such an effort to grab it.” Jack froze; partially due to the chilly nature of Chase's voice as it kissed his ears and slid along his spine. Partially because of the goddamn _smell_ that he brought with him. “For this? This disgusting display?” Jack let out a pitiful whimper, drawing his legs close to him and attempting to wrap himself in the nearby blankets of his nest. His earlier interest in the immortal breeding him was tossed out the window at his inherent disgust.

Despite the steadily increasing temperature of his body, Jack was determined to hide his body from Chase. The immortal watched in interest as Jack did so, scoffing. When he went to move closer, Jack let out a low hiss of warning, the sound erupting from his throat before he could stop it. Chase's nostrils flared at the challenge, but he paused where he stood. He cocked his head to the side, and Jack felt a brief rush of fear at the knowing smile that unfurled on Chase's face.

“You're in _heat_? I wasn't aware that you were an _omega,_ Spicer. You've hidden it so well. Powerful suppressants, I imagine.” Chase's steps were softer now, but did nothing to ease Jack's fear. 

Jack flinched away from Chase, rolling across the bed when fingers went to brush his forehead. A peeved expression crossed the warlord's face, and Jack found himself followed across the bed. Chase was far more insistent than Jack could have guessed. Jack might have gotten away from the immortals searching grasp if Chase hadn't accidentally brushed his hand across Jack's nest.

The moment he saw the immortal brush his safe, perfectly prepared nest, Jack lashed out, foot connecting squarely with Chase's jaw. Chase startled back, surprised at the aggression from the normally harmless human. The immortal didn't look particularly angry about the turn of events but did focus his gaze on Jack intently.

“Spicer.” Chase's voice smoothed over Jack's rattled nerves, and he eased away from the omegas' nest. Jack narrowed his eyes, searching the immortals stance. “You took a piece of my cloak for your nest. It is not uncommon for omegas' to take items of clothing from powerful alphas they want to be bred by, is that correct?”

“ _Get out_ _._ ” Jack hissed instantly, despite the ache between his thighs. He regretted thinking that he would accept Chase as a heat mate. The old idiom 's _peak of the devil and he doth appear'_ flashed through Jack's mind, mocking his situation. Chase was backing up off the bed, a split tongue flicking out from betwixt his parted lips to taste the air. Jack slowly reclaimed his territory that Chase had encroached on.

“I only want to help you,” Chase told him softly— _too_ softly. Chase knew that Jack was hungry for a fuck and was going to use it against him. “Heats are painful without a partner.” His fingers swept along the side of the bed, taking a few sheets along with his sharp, inhuman claws. “Let me ease your pain. Present for me.”

Jack wanted to. God, his body was all but begging him to present. Instead, Jack focused his energy on growling at the unwanted warlord, keeping himself tightly wrapped in the now-suffocating cocoon of nesting blankets.

“Let me guess.” Jack huffed out, trying to grasp at his thoughts before they could swim away. “You have some kind of weird heat kink, and you think this is your lucky day. Well, I've got two words for you, Chase. _Fuck off._ ” Jack bit out the last words, toes curling and body bowing upward as Chase's scent wafted over him. The soft clicking that rose from Chase's throat had Jack pausing to look over at the warlord.

There was nothing aggressive about the position Chase had taken; instead, he was kneeling beside the bed, eyes focusing on the sharp curve of Jack's body beneath the blankets. Claws were digging into the bed, nails nearly piercing the sheets as his plaintive clicking continued.

“Chase?”

“Your smell is...arousing,” Chase told him, sliding a hand across the sheets to gently play with the edge of Jack's wrappings. “Present for me, Jack. And I will make sure you do not suffer the rest of your heat alone. I will breed you until your belly is full with pups. Wouldn't you like that? To be full.” A low whine escaped Jack's throat and he shifted uncomfortably.

“Fuck, yes. I want to be full.” Jack's voice whined traitorously, and he found himself clutching at the blankets surrounding him. That was _definitely_ not what he wanted to say. “Don't want to present.” He continued to breath out. Chase let out a soft hushing sound, slinking on to the bed with ease, but not touching the omega. He settled himself at Jack's feet. “Too tired.” Chase nodded, eyes flickering in hunger as Jack freed himself from his self-made prison.

“You've been suffering this entire time, no alpha to take you.” Chase cooed. “And that is so unfair—after all, you've made such a beautiful nest.” Jack nodded eagerly, trying to hold on to his previous anger with the last of his dignity. But Chase was calm now, so his body was relaxing against his will. Chase was now presented as a gentle mate, ready to breed and take care of him. “May I join you in your nest? Would you allow me to breed you? ” Jack nodded again, gasping for air as his senses began to drown in Chase's dominant scent. “Words, Jack.”

“Please, please. Join me.” Jack whined. “Please breed me.”

Chase was above him in seconds, the entire weight of his body pressing down upon Jack and pinning him to the bed. Jack eagerly shoved his hands into Chase's hair, tugging him down and placing a sloppy kiss to the warlord's jaw. Chase was so _cold_ in comparison to Jack, and it was like a balm to the omega's heated skin.

“You need to drink something,” Chase stated offhandedly, not attempting anything further. Jack shook his head, continuing to kiss at the warlord's mouth, legs falling open and his hips canting upward. “I will not let you suffer. Drink first, and I will bury myself so deep within you that you will be unable to tell where you end and I begin.” Jack let out a choked moan but nodded eagerly.

Time seemed to fall apart and float away from Jack while he waited for the drink, not entirely caring where it came from. The faint buzzing in the background suggested a Jackbot. When Jack felt a cold glass press against his lips, however, he drank eagerly—somewhere in his mind, he was relieved it was just water. Chase let out a soft noise of approval, pulling the drink away when Jack had emptied the cup.

“How long have you been like this?” Chase asked; his hands, still gloved, were tracing over Jack's sides.

“Fucking—a day I think.” Jack whimpered. Chase hushed him. With as little as a snap of his fingers, Chase divested himself of his clothing. Now naked, he pressed his comparatively cold chest against Jack's and let out another series of clicking. “Chase, _ple--”_

Jack's plea was cut off as a hand wrapped around his cock, pumping it slowly. His back arched and he let out a high-pitched keen. He unintentionally bore his neck, submitting with ease. Chase chuckled and pressed a kiss to his scent gland, causing Jack to convulse, pressing harder against the immortal above him.

“There's no need for that. I have no intention of leaving you bereft.” Chase promised. Jack let out a soft whine, tilting his head down in an attempt to see how big the warlord's cock was. His head was pressed up by insistent kisses to his jaw before he could catch a glimpse of it. “I want you to feel me first.” His statement was followed by a rock of his hips; Chase's cock slid along Jack's thigh, thick, heavy, and wet. He caught it in his hand, fisting it in time with Jack's. Jack wailed hungrily, hips rolling up to match the steady pumps.

“Why?” Jack asked weakly as he caught his breath, loving the way that Chase's fangs scraped his jaw. Chase hummed, nipping his way up the sensitive flesh until he could dip his face back to nibble at the omega's ear. He squeezed the hand around their cocks and Jack let out a choked gasp.

“Why what?” Chase asked, smearing his thumb across the head of his cock and then slipping it over Jack's, playing with the genius' sensitive slit. “Why I'm not fond of letting you lay here and suffer, despite how much I seem to despise you?” Jack nodded, wiggling his hips. “I may not be of the dynamic, but my monstrous side causes me to experience heats as well. I know the way your body aches with no partner—and as cruel as I may seem, even I have my limits.”

Jack furrowed his brow, trying to make sense of Chase's words—the warlord was...empathetic toward his suffering. The slick he'd been producing had doubled now that it was aware of Jack's unlikely partner, and his body was growing far needier and wanting with every second.

“You should not be punished for your ability to carry children.” Chase murmured, rutting harder now. “You're at your limit aren't you? I can see the way your eyes are glazing over—soon there won't be enough left of you to do anything but beg for me.”

“Please, _fuck me._ ” Jack told him, words strangled. “ _Please_. Hurts so bad.” The omega continued to beg. Chase hushed him with a kiss on his lips, licking away the sweat that had accumulated there.

“Cum for me first,” Chase told him, digging his fangs into the flesh directly below Jack's ear, too far away from his scent gland for Jack's comfort. Jack shook his head, pulling his head away from the wandering mouth. Chase followed, this time to press his lips directly against the gland and getting a pitiful whine. “Don't you want to?”

“I do. I _do._ ” Jack groaned, wrapping his arms around Chase's neck. “But I can't. Body...” He gasped in a breath. “...Body won't let me. Need to be bred to get off.” The sound that came out of Chase was so raw and hungry, sympathetic in the way that only Jack's basic instincts could comprehend. “It's so, so, so--” Jack cut himself off, swallowing hard. “--It's so unfair.”

“Your body physically can't climax without being bred?” Chase questioned; when Jack nodded, Chase released their slickened cocks and moved his hand to yank up Jack's thigh. “What an odd mutation.”

“Not odd.” Jack panted, toes curling in anticipation. Chase would be the second male to mount him during a heat, and his body was more than ready. “It's...fuck, can't think of the term. Fuck me, Chase. Please. Then I'll explain.” Chase's lips found his again, kissing him hard.

“No need. I can oblige your body.” Chase whispered against his lips, tugging Jack's leg up and over his hip. Jack tightened his grip instinctively, swinging his other leg up to hug Chase's impressive torso. “I need to admit something to you, Jack.” His lips were ever curious, kissing every inch of his skin that he could reach and washing away sweat with his tongue.

“Now?” Jack asked, feeling the head of Chase's cock press against his entrance. His body quivered excitedly and he attempted to roll his hips down, urging the immortal on. Chase nodded against his shoulder.

“I did not come here with the intention of lecturing you about your nasty little habit of stealing my things.” Chase's hips shoved forward, breaching Jack and robbing him of his voice. Chase was so _big._ Jack's hole clenched around the warlords cock, greedily drawing him deeper into his body. Chase didn't seem to care one way or the other, sinking deeply into Jack at a steady rate. “And my rage was not genuine. I feel no disgust toward you for doing so.”

Jack shook his head, no longer caring. He just wanted Chase to fuck him. He rolled his hips again, whimpering and whining, jerking his head up and revealing the pale of his neck in an attempt to get the warlord to just fucking _move._ Chase pet his thigh, and rocked into him, their hips bumping one another.

“Easy.” Chase murmured, sitting up and looking down at the lithe omega beneath him. The warlord pulled back, letting his slick covered cock pop free from Jack's body. Jack let out a near unearthly howl of rage that ended in a pleased groan when Chase realigned and thrust back into him. The warlord pushed his entire weight behind his reentry, shoving Jack back against the bed.

Chase set a mind-blowing pace that had Jack wailing and digging his nails into the immortals back. The sound of skin slapping on skin, Chase's possessive growling, and the obscene squelching sounds that came from between Jack's thighs were equivalent to background music to Jack. He had caught Chase's gaze and was staring into the eyes of the immortal while sliding into a pleasured haze. Chase was saying _something,_ but Jack didn't really give enough of a shit to try and listen.

“--I want to claim you.” Chase's voice finally broke through to Jack, gravelly and deep in his throat. Jack mewled up at him, neck craning upward. “I have wanted to bed you for so long, Jack.” Jack nodded, not really registering the words. “You've made such a coward of me.” Chase continued to snarl, claws digging into Jack's thighs and drawing blood. “And then the scent of your heat—finding out that you've been stealing things of mine for your nest—not only have you made me a coward, but you've made me a fool as well. To think that you would have ever denied me.” Chase's hips shifted, and the head of his cock was now slamming into Jack's prostate, drawing a frenzied symphony of howls and groans from the omegas throat.

“Never would deny you.” Jack huffed out, keeping his neck bared. “Want you to claim me. Please.” The word alpha wanted to cross Jack's lips, but it never did. It couldn't. Chase was no alpha. “Please, Chase.”

“You think I won't? You think I'll let another touch you?” Chase growled, nipping at the side of Jack's neck. Jack gasped and shook, digging his heels into the sheets. “I would snap the neck of any pathetic fool who tried.” Jack briefly reprimanded himself for slipping away when Chase had been speaking earlier. Because Jack couldn't make heads or tails of what the warlord was talking about now. “You'll let me own you, won't you?” Jack let out an affirmative mewl, licking his lips and pressing his body up and against Chase.

Jack was unashamed to say that he came as soon as Chase's fangs sunk into his neck, breaking the skin with ease and digging deep enough to scar his scent gland. Chase followed behind, hips stuttering and stabbing deep into Jack, painting his insides with his release. Jack let out an oversensitized whimper as Chase rocked his hips through his orgasm, trying to get his seed deep into the body beneath him. And the comforting licks and kisses to his lips and cheeks, the way that Chase cleaned the blood from his neck—it left Jack with a warm, wanted feeling that curled itself up in his chest.

“Mine?” Jack asked tiredly, nuzzling Chase's neck. Chase pressed a kiss to Jack's temple.

“Yours.” Chase shifted his hips, gently pulling out from the omega. Jack let out a displeased whine at the motion, but was silenced quickly with a kiss. “Remember what I said, Jack. Ingrain it in your mind while you still can.” Jack nodded, despite being confused. He could always ask Chase about it later. A kiss was placed on Jack's forehead, followed by a rough, focused tongue. It felt a lot like a cat's, the way it scraped across his skin. He hadn't noticed that before—had it always been like that?

Jack was left to ponder this as the tongue continued to clean him, washing lightly over his eyelids and cheeks, banishing the sweaty, sticky feeling that had begun to coat the evil genius. There was nothing sexual about the feeling. If anything, it was soothing, chasing away the lingering pain from being left alone for so long. With a pleased sigh, Jack let his eyes slide closed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there!
> 
> Want to stay updated? Click [here](http://everyday-im-preaching.tumblr.com/) to stay in the know!


End file.
